Return of Battle for Earth (Map Game)
The year is 1965. The Cold War is at a hot point. America is tied up in the Vietnam War, sparking the hippie movement. Meanwhile, the Beatles have struck big in Europe and America. The Space Race is in full swing. The motivation to explore space is high, though if anyone knew what was out there, mankind would happily stay on Earth. In July, Mariner 4 flew by Mars and discovered something shocking: a lone spacecraft of unknown origins flying toward the Red Planet. The craft impacted on Mars and exploded. Fingers pointed at the Russians, but the Russians denied the capability of this. Attempts to get to the craft began immediately. Little did humanity know they were stepping into affairs beyond them ... Welcome to Return of Battle for Earth, a reboot of the BFE map game series. Choose a human nation AND an alien nation. Map of Earth Rules Rules (Return of Battle for Earth) Moderators Mods will be hand-selected by the founder of the game. Please do not ask me to be a mod. *CrimsonAssassin (Founder) *Guns * *Monster Pumpkin (talk) *Lx- Semi-Mod *Mscoree (talk) *Local Mafia Boss (Talk) *PITA HATH RETURNED! Honorary Moderators The following is a list of moderators that have served the BFE franchise heavily in the past and are, upon their return, welcome to return to modhood. * Nations Human Nations *Australia- RexImperio *Argentina- Saturn120 21:44, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *Brazil-Spartian300 (talk) 12:25, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *Canada- [[User:CrimsonAssassin|'CrimsonAssassin']][[User_talk:CrimsonAssassin|- gib clay]] 00:04, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *China- *Cuba- *Denmark- *Ethiopia- *Finland- *France- 23:57, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *West Germany- Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *East Germany: *Israel- *India- *Italy- [[User:Octivian Marius|OCT MARIUS, HAIL HIM]] *Japan- Kogasa *Mexico- *Norway- *Portugal- *Panama- *Saudi Arabia- *Spain- *Soviet Union- MP *Sweden- *Turkey- *United Kingdom- Toby (talk) 00:02, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *United States- Great Scraw, Son of Gotham *Yugoslavia- SkyGreen24 20:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Alien Nations Create your own alien nation. Please refrain from copying other people's works, including using aliens featured in published material such as video games, books or movies. I ask that, until the rules page is completed, you only add the name of your nation. *Mech Network- [[User:CrimsonAssassin|'CrimsonAssassin']][[User_talk:CrimsonAssassin|- gib clay]] 23:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *Cyclarchy of Centria- 23:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *Regenetech Empire - Great Scraw, Son of Gotham *Xlax Grand Imperium - Toby (talk) 00:02, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *Dravimos - MP *Oriental Hermit Republic - Kogasa *Veridi Imperial Republic - Eiplec - ಠ_ಠ (talk) 12:20, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *Azaranian Empire'''-Lx''' (leave me a message) 12:30, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *Praetorian Empire Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Durman Conglomerate- With Blood and Iron (talk) 21:54, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *Brog- Saturn120 22:29, March 24, 2014 (UTC) *Orc Empire:The Royal Tank (talk) 03:14, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *Republic of Krallia: Spartian300 (talk) 13:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *Sertzing Hegemony - *Decrontyr - PitaKang- My Life for Aiur! 18:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) *Cyrannatarian Kingdom - Blocky858 (talk) 21:11, April 26, 2014 (UTC) *Meridian Consul - Mscoree (talk) 20:31, May 4, 2014 (UTC) *Hakaron - SkyGreen24 20:51, May 4, 2014 (UTC) *Empire of Carcer: [[User:Octivian Marius|OCT MARIUS, HAIL HIM]] *The Murder - LightningLynx89 *Akatsuki - RexImperio Blacklist The following is a list of people who are prohibited from play due to a decision made by the Council of One. *Oct *Ratc (I know you're lurking, you banned mofo) *Warman's on probation. *Spar's on probation. *Scar's on probation. Can we add other people to this? What did I do? C'mon, AVA R-word was my first map game (my worst really) but I'm improving. I think. Am I? Spartian300 (talk) 14:50, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Fine. But toe the effing line. Okay. What does probation mean? I want to join, but I will try to be as plausible as I can. Also, I find Ratc's entry just mean to the guy. I not saying he should be removed, but it just seems hurtful.Spartian300 (talk) 11:21, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Rat has a ... reputation on BFE. And "probation" means that you can play, but the mods will watch you really closely. Why am I on the ban list The Royal Tank (talk) 14:19, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Your turns on this are why. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) I'll be nice. Oct and Rat, though, I'm not compromising on. And I did ... [[User:Octivian Marius|OCT MARIUS, HAIL HIM]] ''' '''Aw what? Why am I on the banned list when BFE was the best last game and a true BFE? The Prometheans shall return and this time, mankind is finished! The last BFE was a clusterfuck. 1965.5 *'Mech Network:' A signal from an ancient artifact is discovered. The artifact, a relic from the Phantom Empire called The Forge, was last seen above Earth, where it crashed in the Yucatan Peninsula 64 MYA. It is likely to be a power fluctuation, but all readings and simulations from the Mechs indicate that power tics were supposed to have stopped half a million years after The Forge's destruction. The cause of this power fluctuation is to be investigated. *A Centriad 'Battle Fleet of the 4th Grand Armada finds a new, inhabited solar system, after having intercepted radio signals while passing Tunever00 (Sirius). The new system, labelled "Mostrev", is quickly examined, and a small contingent of the 4th stays behind to study the humans, on the 6th planet's largest moon. At the same time, a colony-ship from the Aranjans is discovered floating, dead in space, near Morntruo. The ship is nuked, but this again raises fears- what if the greatest threat to peace and life for a million years is back? The rule with genocide is simple- one will always get away. And from there, they can institute revenge. *'Republic of Krallia: Interested in Earth and its inhabitants, we send an expedition fleet to set up an observation post to study the planet. We plan to colonize a forth star system close to Earth and begin improving our Hyper drive tech. (Is faster then light tech, okay) The Primus expresses his desire to meet with the respective leaders of Earth, but feels it should not occur until the next Earth century. **'It is not only OK but it is necessary for any action to occur.' *'Grand Xlax Imperium:' The Emperor begins to show signs of dementia. Meanwhile a ship, hearing about a planet with new life, begins to explore its galaxy. The General of the Imperial Army stages a coup, deposing of the emperor and killing his family. This new general is expansionist to say the least, and slowly rights are taken away. He begins construction of antimatter weaponry. *'Praetorian Empire:' A planet with Life is discovered. A Strike Force is mobilized, and the 43rd Engineers are sent with it, to create a Base in the System, designated the Sol System. A Scout Ship reaches the system, and lands on a Moon of the Largest Planet in the System. Small, unintelligent life is discovered. Its Genome is Sequenced, and Replicated, before the Data on how to do so is sent back to The Ark. We aim to do the same for every Species in the Galaxy, so that no Race can ever become extinct. We discover that the "Humans" have discovered Nuclear Weaponry, and a Nanobot Swarm is coded to deal with this. Intercepting Human Radio Waves, a Shape Shifter takes the form a well known Scientist, "Bill Nye The Science Guy", and is given the Mission of Delivering the Nanobot Swarm to a Volcanic Island on the Planet, for Stealthy Delivery. **'Krallia Dip:' We request that Praetorian leave the Sol System alone for now, so as to not disturb the Humans, as we do not know how they would react. **'Praetorian Empire Diplomacy:' After taking a DNA sample from the Krallian, we must respectfully decline to leave the System. **'Krallia Dip:' We send a fleet of heavy cruiser and fighter-carriers to Sol to show our strength, but state we have no intention of attacking, if we can make a compromise with the Praetorian Empire that will ensure humanities safety. **'Praetorian Empire:' Are you threatening us? Your fleets are minuscule in comparison to the mighty war fleets of the Praetorian Empire. The Strike Force we have assembled, a fraction of our Navy, far dwarfs your fleet. Do not threaten your superiors, or you will feel our wrath. **'Krallia Dip:' We merely feel that Earth should be left alone. How about no one may be allowed to Earth until the Humans are ready, someone tyrant may try to destroy them. **'Praetorian Empire Dip:' Do not suppose to tell us what to do. We shall contact Earth when we desire to, and you have no bearing on that. **'The Centriad:' would at this point like to remind all parties that revealing themselves to Earth, accidentally or not, will be considered an act of war upon the Centri, and that giant effing war fleets getting blown to bits in the outer orbits of this system might tip the humans off. **'Krallia Dip:' At least someone sees sense ... **'Praetorian Empire:' We are well versed in stealth. However, should anyone attempt to intercede in our operation, which the humans will not be aware of, we will be forces to reconsider what occurs (OOC: If Centria decides to take offense, we would have to find a different Delivery Method. If Krallia, then we shall have to hope the Humans believe it to be a Meteor Shower.) *'West Germany:' We attempt to lower tensions with East Germany. Industries Continue to take off. *'Brazil:' We begin researching Space travel technology, and start a secret Nuclear Weapons program. Need for greater infrastructure sees construction projects activated across the nation. The Navy is expanded as well, with battleships commissioned for later use. Crime is a problem, so police training is improved and updated in response. We begin influencing Uruguay. *'Meridian Consul:' It is the ninety seventh year of the reign of Xemis IV. Atlos be with us, the stars have never looked brighter. From the fires of an eternal purge we have tamed the energy of the galaxy, shaped it, made it our own. Our people rise from Monsmanu, the Magnanimous Planet, the hand of Celulos, and have settled further than any Meridian man ever dreamed. Xemis you are old, like your kingdom, surrounded by a paradise unmatched by any. From the throne room of Xerstalinus, a city built on ancient stone, the blood of your people, you watch a beautiful sunset on crystal clear water. You can’t help but watch as a single ship sails toward the horizon. Its white sails rise and fall as it dashes for the other side of the bay. And you know on board lies your son, Xemis, your heir, your beautiful and strong child, now a man in his own right. You know that one day you will die like all the rest and be placed in a stone crypt upon this sea, where your remains will stand as a monolith and a testament to the great prosperity of the Meridians. People will know that you meant something when they walk along the path, adorned with trees and banners, and they will see the statue of a man. Let his shadow drape over the ground below, and that ground will know that he once stood there. But was he really something? How many years did he sit idle and watch as others built his empire? He didn’t feel like much of a hero, despite what people said. Yes, they said because they must. When he walked among the people they clapped and greeted him because they must. And now he was content with staring into the sun to let its infinite rays sedate him. He knew that one day his son, a man who bore his own name, would become king, and that man would put it to better use. For he was just like him, ambitious in youth, although he knew his son would be a much better ruler than he ever was. In a way that saddened him, looking back at a seemingly uneventful life. Soon it would be over, and he would never again feel the cool waters of this world on his feet, as they passed across the sandy shores, or the swift winds darting across his skin. Never before did he fear death, for that was a thing that seemed infinite years away. Now in his old age, looking back at that infinite time, oh how it passed, he did not know how he could possibly prepare for a thousand lifetimes of silence, black and dark sadness, in a world that could not be illuminated by Atlos' rays. This was the struggle of all the great Meridians, and it was his duty. Ah how short life really is, and how little a man of great wealth could do to pay for more. All he could do was sit and wait, and wish for a time when he was young and ambitious and occupied with the many tasks of a prince. Things had surely changed. Never before did he think he would be commissioning shipyards all across the planet, and Atlos-class carriers, like his father, and his father before him. He surely learned from the best, excitedly standing among the crowds, clothed in the finest attire as his father stood before a podium, a loud charge from his voice, and a heavy pounding of his fists like gavels. His days were made better by his family, his beautiful wife Accorda, the love of his life. There was nothing more he could live for, except for his family, and it was his duty to live and then die. And how he prayed that Accorda did not suffer or feel pain, for not a night went by in which the moon did not beam and give him thoughts of his beautiful bride. Now she lived with him in this temple to prosperity, a great monument of non Euclidean architecture, a great hall upon the sea. And as night fell upon the land, and the stars danced visions across the sky, the lake lay illuminated by people all around him. May the spirit of the Meridian people never falter, and dearest deities in the night, Leb zur spirictu! *'This is a turn? Spartian300 (talk) 20:36, May 4, 2014 (UTC)' *'this is where turns go, yes - Tr0llis (talk)'' *'This is a turn, yes. Ms, though, in the future I would appreciate it if your nation actually did something rather than just extolling its own virtues, mmkay?' *'This is part of the storyline Crim is having me write, and besides its the first turn. I don't have to discover Earth and the answer to the universe, life, and everything all on turn one. ' *'I said "in the future", meaning in the mid game. My nation will spend 90% of the first few turns making vague threats to leave Earth alone that we cannot back up as we will be busy panicking over the possible survival of the biggest danger to our race that ever existed. After we tried to extinctify them, which no doubt pissed em off more.' *'Cyrannatarian Kingdom:' The Royal Cyrannatarian Warship Leviathan , commanded by Duke Yak'rol of Hyarn and his second, Senior Admiral Tak'run R'ta. The rest of his fleet, Royalty Relentless arrives shortly after the Leviathan makes its arrival in the Sol System. The Duke, standing on his place on the bridge, orders a scan of the system for any habitable planets. The cadets on the bridge pick up the planet Earth, and its life-sustaining qualities. The fleet then proceeds to make its way to the planet Venus, and hide itself away behind it. A signal is sent back to the main fleet of the findings. The King orders the RR fleet to remain in hiding until further notice. **'Krallia Dip:' Do not think this has not gone unnoticed. What is the reason for you being here? **'Praetorian Empire Diplomacy:' The largest planet, and the moons of it, are under our control. The rest is not our concern. Please do not kill all the natives. **'You have like ... No strength. If they are hidden, they are hidden' **'Although that may be true you have no reason to cross out him talking to your leader.' **'Not my leader. The fleet was hidden. He can't casually find a hidden fleet. He is a weak nation. But hey. Depends how well hidden, I suppose' **'Exactly. But if it does not work, you can cross out. ' **'Ehh, as a higher mod, I'll allow it. The full fleet remains out of notice, however.' **'Higher Mod, my arse. More Experienced. Not higher.' **'Let's do a little count here. I've played in 5 BFE games, I've MADE one, I'm an admin on the BFE wiki ... you've played in how many? How many have you made? ...' **'hence "more experienced".' *'Japan:' Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Meanwhile, Yumiko Kagamida begins writing a manga called Kamikōchi, and the main character of the manga is Kyouko Kasodani. *'Oriental Hermit Republic:' Prime Minister Kyōzhou Arimoto begins plans to explore outside of the Oriental Hermit's Domain. The military is built up. *'France:' does OTL stuff. *'Brog:' we find this planet called Earth. We are heading toward it *'The Murder:' The Murder, an Avian like race continues to explore outside of its controlled region in search of other planets that hold home to sentient like races to sack them of resources. We hear word of an ancient artifact called The Forge held previously of some great extinct race, its current location is somewhere within the Sol System also home to a race of low sentient races called: humanity. It is sent to the main council for consideration. Though it is being put off as a current campaign on an aquatic world is the main focus headed by Council member, Cecrops the Terrible, and his main ship; The Fire Bringer **'You would not know about it unless the Mechs told you about the Forge, which I gather they do not want many species to know at this point ... you have no reason to even know about the existence of Earth' *'Dominion of Australia:' Australia decreased the price of natural gas as well as iron ore, thereby aiding the Four Asian Tigers in improving their economy. This move was disliked by the majority of the people who had the view that the Prime Minister should've rather focused on improving Australia's economy. The sale of more than 300,000 sheep for cheap prices to the United Kingdom did not do much good and by the end of the year, the Prime Minister had been assassinated by pro-nationalist forces *'Brazilian Dip:' We request a trade agreement with Australia. *'Akatsuki:' The Akatsuki were none other than the famous mercenary group that controlled the planet of Ame. Tasked with gathering information regarding other species that inhabited the Universe, they had deployed their warship Yamato along with tiny satellites to enter various Solar Systems in search of new life forms OK, Something is already bugging me, it's not even been one turn, and almost every single alien nation just "happens" to find earth or just "happens" to be scouting the Exact same star system at the Exact same time(give or take) ... without any real cause other than ... well ... no reason at all! Just because Earth just happens to be there ... Only a handful of Alien Nations know about the existence of Earth, therein counting the Azaranians (and through them select individuals in the rest of the Grand Alliance), and the Mechs. One nation sending a scout vessel this turn, ok, maybe, the centri vessel(or whoever is claiming it this time around) crashed into mars, but all of you at once is stretching the limits. Most nations will probably only hear about its existence when it starts to heat up in the Sol system.'-Lx' (leave me a message) 15:11, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *'Durman Conglomerate:' (Durman space is located somewhere in between mech and centarii space and control about 18 systems, in an area of four regions of space) Still recovering from the end of the extermination campaign against the Sorix the Durma Conglomerate continue to enforce a strict isolation policy outside their space and contact with other races is considered a crime unless it is first registered with the General Directory.The Directory pushes forward all resources towards colonizing the and exploiting the worlds once controlled by the Sorix (im writing based on what I wrote on the page Durma Conglomerate , though it is still incomplete). The Atali continue to grow in importance in Durman society as they have a faster reproductive system then the Durmans. The atali continue pushing for equal rights within Durman society while more radical groups demand independence with some resorting to violence. The remnants of the Plastios population continue to work as slave labor for Durman society cleaning up worlds damaged by the Sorix wars and mining resources for the Conglomerate. The economy continues to grow as it solidifies around the current structure. Durman troops continue the campaign to exterminate the remnants of the Sorix which are isolated throughout the system while their homeworld purified for colonization and exploitation of the world's natural resources. research begins to integrate Sorix technology into that of the Durmans to better prepare for any possible future conflicts. *'''Yugoslavia: The government (A.K.A. Josip Broz Tito) decides that it is time to build up agricultural and industrial communes. Using the old traditions combined with newer technology, fields and factories rise as funds are increased. Factories such as Dalmatinka in Dalmatia begin the refining of wool in high amounts, due to the employment of a large amount of people, who are already qualified or receive a short training on how to operate the machinery. Tito ensures the people that all will be equal and that is partially true. Although a simple industry worker does earn less than a doctor, the actual difference is minor, which supports this equality idea. Through propaganda Tito's image is spread, and loyalty is expected from the people. *'Empire of Hakaron:' The Council of Aldos (capital) issues free immigration to the new colony of Sagwa, allowing workers to finally settle and use the resources of the new planet. Rumours reach the nation about the crash of another nation's vessel on a smaller planet in a younger system. Although corporations are eager to find out more, the Council expects patience from its people, as the resources already in Hakaraan lands are abundant and currently there is no need to waste time and money on rumours. *'Soviet Union:' The discovery regarding the spacecraft on Mars is troubling, and the Soviet government denies all knowledge of it, at first proclaiming that it is an American scheme to destroy the Soviet Union's image. Despite this fear that this event brings, the Soviet Union continues to send supplies and weapons to most other nations in the Second World. *'Dravimosian Empire:' The disappearance of several Soram ships warrants an investigation, and soon the Empire discovers that the ships were lost near a star system. Upon further examination, the system is discovered to house an indigenous sapient species, something that interests the government. As such a small fleet is assembled and only waits the green light by the government. 1965.75 A star in the Cygnus arm of the galaxy goes supernova, releasing unfathomable amounts of energy and radiation. No colonies or ships were harmed by the explosion and the light has yet to reach the nearest inhabited planet. A solar flare in a Centri colony system fries several satellites and some civilian ships. The colony itself is protected. An asteroid collision in the Sagwa system results in the destruction of two large asteroids. The debris has yet to hit any planets. Fluctuations in the heliosphere around the Sol System results in many ships being unable to enter the Sol System without risking destruction or complete loss of power.' (Essentially, people who have no real reason to be in the Sol System should not be here)' A mysterious signal is picked up on the outskirts of Meridian territory, where a large burst of energy is seen soon after. Several Meridian colonies report being under attack by some unknown force and the military is immediately mobilized to defend colonized worlds. Strangely however it is reported that that the attacking ships appear to be Meridian as well, including Atlos-class carriers and other advanced ships. The army, numbering in full much greater than the Meridians begins moving toward their capital, systematically destroying planets and military installations at a remarkable speed. Uh ... someone want to fill me in here? -MP Me too. -- Guns How about just all the mods? Or just everyone? --Local This is part of that storyline I was alluding to that Crim asked me to write. It will all make sense soon. - Mscoree Maybe we should make a mod google doc. Or not. Doesn't matter, actually- but note that MP and I are also doing something. The Centri pick up several messages from unknown origin referencing the escape of "specimen B". Following the discovery of the abandoned Aranjan ship near the Morntruo sector, this begins to raise concerns. Crim, according to the other moderators we were supposed to make the first turn twice as long. ''' '''Damn it, Crim. Guys, you can still post in last turn- do so NOW. *'Mechs:' A squadron of HK drones enter the Solar System. The fluctuations in the heliosphere damage one of the units, though it is operable until entering sublight speeds near Mars. The HK units, which double as scouts, are roughly the size of a human helicopter. They orbit Earth, collecting information on the inhabitants and anomalies. The Mechs discover an inactive Phantom signature. Further investigation is pending. *'Meridian Consul:' The sweet tranquility of peace is broken. For years we have avoided war, but now this strange army attacks us at our gates. Our scientists are baffled by the strange occurrence that spawned this army, and even more so by the apparently futuristic versions of our own designs. Ships that lay uncompleted in our shipyards are suddenly seen on the field of battle attacking our very own planets. We also detect several uses of Sigma Fields, a weapon we thought to be unique to the Centrians, although no clear involvement is apparent. We are unable to mobilize our own forces fast enough, as the enemy seems to attack as if they had prior knowledge of our installations, and as a result entire fleets are destroyed. All forces are recalled to the Atlos system to prepare for a final stand. Lohvis Mongranimperialis Sen Scipius, Grand Admiral of the Grand Imperial Armada of Monsmanu leads the defense. Monsmanu is prepared to unleash a series of anti-ship weaponry, as well as other defenses, and ground forces are mobilized. It becomes clear however that the defense will be disastrous, and a general retreat begins. Millions are boarded onto transport ships across our core planets, and immediately begin fleeing to a rally point on the edge of our territory. The enemy concentrates most of their forces on Monsmanu, forcing us to stand and fight and hope we can buy enough time for the civilians to escape. Within the city of Xerstalinus, the great capital of the empire, Xemis IV leads the defense, but it is expected that in the ensuing fight much of the capital and planet will be destroyed. A bloody firefight is expected to ensue above the planet, perhaps the biggest in thousands of years. The sky is blackened by the hulls of thousands of ships, and illuminated by the fire and destruction. Finally, as hope seems lost, a communication is received in the capital. Much to Xemis’ confusion he stares back at his self. There’s something so different about the way he stands, but yet so familiar, and he knows it is true. Unable to grip with this realization Xemis slowly goes insane. Matters are made worse when it is discovered that Prince Xemis was burned alive in the fighting. The people turn to the young Celulos, Xemis’ next son. Celulos is nothing like his namesake, weak and shy, and reluctant to rule. Despite this he is forced to take charge of matters in the capital to some degree. *'Republic of Krallia:' With the Meridian at war with such a mysterious power, we send a expeditionary force to aid them, composed of twelve heavy cruisers, sixteen sub-heavy, and numerous others. Their purpose is to aid the Meridian Consul military, and to provide evacuation for civilian refugees. Military build up begins, and much of the industry is made to expand the military, while remaining industry is made to improve other, non-military projects. Mining ships get to work in the asteroid fields of our systems, and we attempt to colonize two other worlds. The Primus requests that other nations in the galaxy aid us in helping the Meridian Consul. The small amount of ships we had already sent to Sol are now stuck there, causing a major problem. The ships take their own accord, and land on Mars, were they will remain until they can return. *'Cyrannatarian Kingdom:' The ships already in the system detect this fluctuation in the heliosphere, which should be no problem to them as they got here before the fluctuations began. They send a signal out to the main fleet as a warning saying not to enter the system. The Royal Relentless is now stuck in the Sol System. They remain behind the planet Venus, hoping to not be detected. A small craft containing two crewmen try to go to the surface of Venus to scout it out, but contact is lost with the craft soon after entering the atmosphere. They are presumed dead. *'The Murder:' (Due to a time paradox, The Murder has no idea what a Forge, Sol, or Humanity is) The Murder continues to sack the oceanic planet containing sentient life on many of islands (ie, Indonesian/ New Zealand sized). The Murder specializing in drone technology continues to send out re-con drones in search of future sackable or colonizable planets. Future movements outside the control Murder region will be conducted by other Council member, Yaziid the Wicked ''and her ship ''Dark Reflection. *'Praetorian Empire:' The Strike force battles through the Fluctuations, losing two or three of the smaller vessels, but the Naval Ships, the hard core of the force, is untouched. Some 3000 Souls perish in the Heliosphere, but the Fleet must arrive. Eventually, the full force, numbering around 100,000, with maybe 45,000 Military Personnel, lands at the pre-established base on Europa. The shifter is sent to Earth, within a ship designed to appear like a small Meteor. After entering that atmosphere, it activates holographic camouflage, so it appears the Meteor simply burnt up. The ship lands on a Volcanic, Glacial Island (Iceland), and a swarm of replicatory Nanobots are set up, atop a Volcano. It is induced to erupt, sending a small amount of Ash into the Sky, as well as the Swarm, which activates its programming, searching for enriched Uranium, and returning it to a non-enriched state. This is undetected by the humans. They then change the Warheads so they cannot be fired on other Humans. The Shapeshifter withdraws. We prepare to send a reconnaissance team down to the surface, to sequence the DNA of every species, so they can never truly become extinct. *With the received messages and the finding of the abandoned Aranjan colony ship, the Centriad '''enters Alert Mode Lambda (Alpha being the lowest, and Omega being the highest, though only some of the characters are used). The fluctuations, the attack on the Meredians, and the solar flare are mostly ignored as a result, with every single Battle Fleet mobilizing to find the source of the Aranjan colony ship and messages. A second Aranjan ship is found crashed on a moon of a Brown Dwarf in an uninhabited system: we bombard the planet's surface and quarantine the entire system as a result. The Aranjans were the biggest danger ever faced by the Centri, nearly wiping us out three times. They reproduce asexually and can consume practically anything for nutrients, so even a single escaped Aranjan is a massive threat. The Centri quickly '''close off all communications to other races and close its borders, quarantining their systems '''to prevent any Aranjan infestation from spreading, though unbeknownst to us, this looks quite suspicious after the '''Meredian attacks. *'Veridi Imperial Republic:' The celebration of the 100th year of the Emperor Rzmiqi's reign nears its end as many planets under the control of the the Veridi Imperial Republic go back to their normal routine of industry and commerce. To finalize the celebrations, the Emeror Rzmiqi commissions the construction of a hundred foot tall statue of the crest of the House of Rtellani, alongside the statues of the crests of other past royal families. In order to further establish his role as an industrial emperor, he orders the construction of several hundred new factories, which are to be sold off to trade guilds by the highest bidder upon their completion. Despite having no laws against monopolies, several major guilds are in existence that are both not in utter competition and not in total control of the market due to their focus of a variety of industries and commerce rather than simply one or two. Due to increased activity of several intergalactic civilizations around the Sol system, we begin to deploy scouting craft to understand what is bringing such a variety of peoples to one location. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Meanwhile, Yumiko Kagamida continues writing a manga called Kamikōchi. *'Oriental Hermit Republic:' Prime Minister Kyōzhou Arimoto continues her plans to explore outside of the Oriental Hermit's Domain, and begins to have a ship ready. The military is built up. *'Soviet Union:' The Soviet Union continues to send more weapons and economic aid to all fellow Communist nations that still align to the Soviet way of thinking. Despite the concerning event in space, plans to expand the space program are given the green light. *'Dravimosian Empire:' The Empire, alerted by the reports of the Meredian Empire's sudden attack, put their military on alert, concerned of what this new threat may be. Special Species Extraction Squads (SSES) are readied should the war require Meredian specimens to be extracted. With the stellar situation in the Sol System, the fleet being prepared is now redirected towards other uses, although a skeleton fleet remains on standby if entry into the Sol System becomes a priority. The main fleet is instead ordered to inspect Deep Space Habitat HC1337, home to a suspended colony of Aranjan individuals and ships, based on rumors from Centri space. The fleet arrives there, but all appears to be well and functioning and none of the Aranjans are out of containment. The fleet sets up defensive formations for the time being. 1966 Xemis IV of the Meridian Consul becomes known as Xemis the Mad, after seemingly going insane upon seeing an identical copy of himself. The Centri continue to be wracked by attacks from the Aranjans, while desperately trying to track down the source of the attacks- they notice it seems to be almost orchestrated. Within the Dravimos Deep Space Habitat, a radiation leak appears to destroy a sector of the cryogenically frozen Aranjans, apparently killing all 50. A ship orbiting the moon accidentally crashes into the Moon, causing a giant explosion visible on Earth even during daylight. (Whoever wants to claim this, may). Another solar flare hits a Centri artificial colony near Morntruo, knocking out communications in the area. When they are restored, it is found that the colony has been destroyed by antimatter missiles generally used by the Meredians and the Grand Alliance. *'The Murder:' One our drone scout ships collides with an unknown moon, The Murder's fleet is currently trying to locate the coordinates of the unknown moon it crashed into (claiming the mod event, if it becomes null and void don't be afraid to remove this). They are currently hypothesizing whether it was a mere malfunction of the ships flight path or if it was shot down by an outside force. However within the backlog of the drone scout ships' sensor they find note of various odd shaped vessels hanging within the mysterious system. The Council becomes intrigued by the presence of so many vessels, and that of so many different design and frequency suggest sending a small fleet to the system to recover the drone ship in case of any attempts from outside forces obtaining for their further gain. The small fleet is led by Council member Toktha the Just, and his ship Force Restrained. Cecrops the Terrible's fleet has returned to the home system. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Meanwhile, Yumiko Kagamida continues writing a manga called Kamikōchi. *'Oriental Hermit Republic:' Prime Minister Kyōzhou Arimoto finishes her plans to explore outside of the Oriental Hermit's Domain, and continues to have a ship ready. The military is built up. *'Republic of Krallia:' With tensions heightened as a result of apparent Aranjans and Meridians aggression, The Primus has military development placed as the first priority, and orders the construction of over 100 new starcraft. Colonizes are heavily fortified in case of attack, and the Sol fleet becomes a de facto ''colony on Mars, with the scientist that were to be on the observation station observing the Centrai nano-bots neutralizing the Earth's nuclear weapons, and deploy a swarm of Krallia nano-bots to counter this. *Orc Empire: With tensions rising in the galaxy the emperor orders the military to be built up. we send nano-bots to eliminate earths nuclear weapons since it has been decided earth can not be trusted with nuclear weapons.' '''No Turn Copying.' *'Mechs:' Readings by the HK drones locate three sources of the Phantom signal: a location in the Yucatan Peninsula, the Caribbean Sea, and Colombia. Resolution 660 is passed by the Installations. The fleets, for the first time in 65 million years, are mobilized and prepare to recover the Forge. *'Brazil:' begins building nuclear weapons for self defence, and the space program gets off the ground when we begin testing probes, but nothing much has happened. However, economic growth is occurring, and influence on Uruguay continues, with pro-Brazil politicians gaining important seats. We ask for an alliance with Japan and the USA. *'Yugoslavia:' The naval industry develops in towns such as Split, Zadar (Zara) and Rijeka in order to export the Yugoslav products. *'Hakaraan Empire:' The Council of Hakaron works on supporting migration to the new System of Sagwa, which habitable planet, also called Sagwa, has an abundance of oxygen in its atmosphere, giving more energy to the Hakarins who live there (quick info: the race of Hakaron uses nitrate on its home planet, yet due to them being facultative anaerobes, they are able to live normally on planets with oxidized atmospheres, and furthermore, the whole internal process is more effective ... TL;DR Oxygen>Nitrate) *'Durma Conglomerate:' The edges of Durman space continue to be closed off as the Durmans try to keep out of another war. Military campaigns to finish eradicating the Sorix continue while their homeworld and former colonies are purged of any traces of the Sorix. Atali continue to push for greater rights within the conglomerate while the Plastios suffer poorer and poorer treatment. The Atali population continues to grow as they populate several worlds previously abandoned within Durman Space including their own homeworld. the economy continues to grow and strengthen. technological research and development continues. *'Praetorian Empire:' The Humans are seen to be greatly divided. A great debate rages over whether to make contact. It is decided that we shall attempt to sequence the DNA of Earth Species using long distance methods. This takes too long, and a small group of the Nanobots are designated to sample Species, and send the data back. They have thus far copied 15% of the Species, and 10% are stored in the Ark. We finish cataloguing all the species on Europa, and move our Base to Titan, which has no life we could disturb. A cursory scan reveals no further natives, and no races in the area that are our concern. The Nanobots continue neutralising Nuclear Missiles, and altering them as previously stated. **'There are so many species on Earth that the most powerful computers would take millions of years to catalogue them. Since we've got advanced tech, I'll give you 1% and 1/2%' **'Hundreds of Millions of Trillions of Self-Replicating Nanobots are working to do this. I really don't think that they are going to take that long. There are probably at worst 100 Species to every Nanobot, including Viruses and Bacteria, and probably less than that. Also, most Viruses and Bacteria would not be catalogued.' *'West Germany:' Relations continue to improve with East Germany, and we request the borders are opened. Industry continues to increase. We enter the World Cup. *Having received many signals from failing comm jammers, and impact reports form the automated systems in the Galleon-4 relay, the Azaranian bureaucratic nightmare that is the Senate Intelligence Committee finally manages to approve sending a vessel to repair the MEC Generator so that the Galleon-4 relay be reopened. The Small flotilla, led by a stealth frigate, materialises out of Hyperspace on the boundaries of the heliosphere, as not to provoke the wrath of Sol, and, with great difficulty are able to enter the solar system, and reach the Planet Galleon-4 (or, as the humans call it, Mars), and land engineers on the ground. Work on the relay is expected to be finished shortly. The Flotilla lands on the ground, and a small shuttle is sent to survey what is going on with the Humans, a race the Azaranians had no contact with for at least 7000 years. the crashed vessel that landed near the Azaranian Relay is recovered, and analysis is underway in order to determine its origin, it should not take long for results to get back to Zhetiol. The Azaranians are pleased to discover that the denizens of Galleon-3 have breached the bounds of their planet, having been able to reach orbit. The Praetorians are detected at the end of the year, attempting to harness lifeforms from Galleon-3. The Azaranains become weary of the actions of the Meridian Consul, and First Senator Hordane Sortana introduces a motion that would allow the use of Armed forces by the Lords Military in case Xemis the mad's instability threatens Grand Alliance Interests. *'Soviet Union:' The massive explosion witnessed on the moon scares many of the people as well as the government, as the object that collided with the moon had much less mass than the explosion would appear to be affected by. As such, the Soviets slow down their space missions until the cause of the explosion is discovered. In the meantime, the Soviets continue to support their allies by funding them and supplying them weapons. The offer of the West Germans is denied and the border is to remain closed, as some believe the Americans to be behind the events in space. *Having received many signals from failing comm jammers, and impact reports fomr the automated systems in the Galleon-4 relay, the Azaranian beurocratic nightmare that is the Senate Intelligence Committee finally manages to approve sending a vessel to repair the MEC Generator so that the Galleon-4 relay be reopened. The Small flotilla, led by a stealth frigate, materialises out of Hyperspace on the boundries of the heliosphere, as not to provoke the wrath of Sol, and, with great dificulty are able to enter the solar system, and reach the Planet Galleon-4 (or, as the humans call it, Mars), and land engineers on the ground. Work on the realay is expected to be finished shortly. The Flotilla lands on the ground, and a small shuttle is sent to survey what is going on with the Humans, a race the Azaranians had no contact with for at least 7000 years. the crashed vessel that landed near the Azaranian Relay is recovered, and analysis is underway in order to determine its origin, it should not take long for results to get back to Zhetiol. The Azaranians are pleased to discover that the denizens of Galleon-3 have breached the bounds of their planet, having been able to reach orbit. The Praetorians are detected at the end of the year, attempting to harness lifeforms from Galleon-3. The Azaranains become weary of the actions of the Meridian Consul, and First Senator Hordane Sortana introduces a motion that would allow the use of Amred forces by the Lords Military in case Xemis the mad's instability threatens Grand Alliance Interests. *'Dravimosian Empire:' The explosion at the containment center is considered surprising, as there was no significant instability or error detected beforehand. The station A.I is questioned as to how such a thing happened, and the A.I is unable to provide a sufficient answer. Now working under the assumption that the station is negatively afflicted, the Aranjan inhabitants are removed and transported to another empty containment center. The cryo chambers are wiped to prevent any possibility of infection from the station A.I. or any malignant programs. The skeleton fleet begins to make its first moves into passing the Sol heliosphere now that the Dravimos's ally the Azaranians are attempting to enter the system. The Meredian crisis unnerves many in the Empire, and the military is further mobilized in case something goes wrong. *'Meridian Consul:' Xemis is in his own world, up throughout the night, possessed and insane. Sometimes mouthing the words, how they seemed so real, that seemed to have resonated off his very own lips. It was like looking into a mirror, only instead he saw something evil in nature, something he could not have become. How he had prayed for notability, he had become infamous. All around him, his old life crumbled. Towers and monuments that once stood proudly into the sky of distant planets, carved and crafted thousands of years earlier, now lay in ruin. The casualties were unmeasurable. The destruction was unmatched. Never before had the Meridians been forced to watch their own people suffer so greatly, at least not since events of a biblical proportion. Yes, no mortal man had seen any such event, for the dead don’t speak clearly. Only the dead witnessed the destruction of Atmons firsthand, and now that destruction had become reality. The days that the people had feared had come, in which Atmons brought destruction. It was the time of a Great Purge. But there was nothing the people on Monsmanu could do. Ships frequently crashed from the atmosphere into cities and seas across the surface of a ravaged planet. The last of a proud race brought to ruin, as the planet’s race slowly died. Artillery was ablaze with the last passionate attempts to resist, setting the sky on fire with quick bursts of energy. In the darkness one could clearly see the last of the surrounded soldiers, crushed by the burden of ruined buildings, roads, and bridges, but crushed truly by the burden of an entire species. With no other option they died by the sword, just like many had long before them, and slowly the planet died. Alone in a desolate throne room, Xemis the Mad awaited judgment upon a cold, stone chair, a single object in a dark and quiet room, only disturbed by the violence above. In front of him rose a screen, projecting a similar scene. But Xemis was not in the halls of Xerstalinus, but aboard a lone ship, drifting away from the planet for refuge on some other home world. Outside the ship’s glass ships darted for the dark emptiness of space, where war had come, and Xemis could do nothing but watch as his ship drifted away. His screen came alive with a transmission from further in the convoy. She had left earlier, sent forth with his blessing in the hopes that she would be spared, but to his horror a different path lay before them. The screen crackled and hissed with activity as a proud and valiant ship crumbled and surrumb to enemy fire. His wife, the beautiful Accorda. The ship, surrounded by enemies. His own ship fleeing. What could he do, for he was merely a mortal man, living out his life until the day he died. As he stared into his wife’s eyes, which grew increasingly desperate, her cries for mercy echoed throughout his chamber. It was in that moment that Xemis the Mad was pierced with his wife’s cries, and he could not stay calm no longer. He cried out, wishing he could save her, and shield her, and he was powerless. Wake up, damn it, this isn’t you, he thought. Coming to his senses his old life came rushing back to him. Everything stolen from him on the day he went insane returned, and he sprang into action. A desperate action, anything, hoping he could somehow change the course of events and let the weight of the world come to him. He entered manual control of the ship, steering control away from the pilots who scrambled above him. All weapons were armed. All engines fired. But he did not run toward the edge of the system, but for the thick of the fighting, into the orbit of a fractured and burning planet. A single moon, quietly orbiting across his vision, just long enough for him to catch a single breath before barreling into its surface. All of the Meridian ships most advanced weaponry lighted in rapid succession, as a lone ship crashed into the moon’s surface, cracking and morphing the surface as fire darted across the satellite’s atmosphere. An entire celestial body erupted, shooting shrapnel at cosmic speeds across the planet’s orbit, into the enemy ships who waited above, and into the dark abyss of space around them. The enemy ships panicked and fired their most debilitating weapons. Charged and ready to annihilate the fleeing civilians, the weapons were pierced by shrapnel, burning rock, and molten energy that ripped apart their hulls, and in a giant flash all was over. A lone planet erupted into a fireball, that darted across its surface. The many sigma fields were crushed by their own force, as a once great planet, a once beautiful and tranquil place, erupted into a thousand pieces. Monsmanu, the home of the Meridian people was no more, consumed by death, which crushed the many ships around it, and the many people trapped within. On the edge of the system the fleeing civilians watched in total shock. The people cried in sadness, falling to their knees in riveting anger and emotion. Celulos, desperately contacted his father but received no reply. Aboard him and his mother’s ship, which barely made it out alive, only a single message played on screen. A sweet goodbye which echoed, ‘I love you’. He was gone, but the people remained, spared by his sacrifice, and so they went on to live out his legacy. As the thousands of ships fled the sector of the galaxy, in search of a new home, the Meridian people knew truly that a new era had dawned upon them. It was the era of the Great Exodus. And so the fleet charged on into the abyss, leaving behind a puff of smoke that trailed off into the darkness, and then was no more at all. **'Sigma fields are more like weaponized Black Holes in the final stages of Hawking Radiation ...' **'Which would explain how they destroyed a system.' *'The Centriad:' is now desperate. Millions are dead from the Aranjan attacks, and it is now clear that they are being orchestrated. On one bloody night, known as the "Nocta Hemata", 6 colonies with a combined population of over four million are overrun in just six hours. An emergency melding of the Collective Mind decides that the only way to stop the Aranjan attacks is to find which race is behind it. Since only a Type III or above race could plausibly sustain the Aranjans without a breakout- and because most of those would just destroy any Aranjans they found- it is decided there are only two possibilities for the orchestraters of this brutal attack on the Centriad- the Meredians and the Dravimos. With the Meredians in collapse, it is easy to see how the Aranjans might have escaped ... The result is the dispatching of the largest War Fleet mobilized since the last Galactic War. Over 50,000 ships, including elements of the First and Fourth Sigma, and the Third Omega, march towards Monsmanu, prepared to destroy the Meredians if they refuse to end the attacks. But at the same time, an Aranjan ship breaks through the fluctuations outside of Mostrev (Sol). The small Centriad group there is unable to find their destination, and quickly loses track of them; as a result, the Centriad is forced to send another fleet out to Earth. With the attacks, the expeditions to Meredian space and to Mostrev, the Centriad's armies are at the breaking point ... 1966.25 Following the death of King Xemis IV, his son Celulos is crowned king of the Meridian Consul. With their home world destroyed the Meridian fleet roams the galaxy in search of a new home. ''' '''At the same time, a furious Centriad, looking for vengeance, moves towards the remains of the Meredians with all their might and SHIT BFE HAS DIED HELP Vengence for what? ' '''Have you not been reading my turns? The Aranjans have secretly been saved by the Dravimos, who lost a group of them accidentally due to a solar flare. Now the Aranjans are wreaking havoc on Centriad space. The Centri believe it was the Meredians who are trying (and succeeding) to orchestrate the fall of the Centri, but that they miscalculated and released the Aranjans upon themselves, too (causing their collapse). ' *'''The Murder: Toktha the Just, and his ship the Force Restrained, along with a small fleet are enroute to recover the downed drone scout ship. Cecrops the Terrible, and The Fire Bringer, along with his fleet return safely home after ransacking the aquatic world holding sentients. Yaziid the Wicked, her ship Dark Reflection, and her fleet are currently patrolling outside of The Murder's claimed region of space. Drone scout ships continue in search of sackable planets or colonizible ones. *'Japan:' Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Meanwhile, Yumiko Kagamida continues writing a manga called Kamikōchi. *'Oriental Hermit Republic:' Prime Minister Kyōzhou Arimoto continues to have a ship ready. The military is built up. *'Republic of Krallia:' Nano-bots are deployed to ensure that Earth's nuclear weapons are still operational, as we feel Earth will ber defenceless without them. Economic growth occurs, and many ships are built. *'Yugoslavia:' Tito and those loyal to him develop the creation of an independent movement, which would unite countries not aligned with the USA or the Soviets. *'Hakaraan Empire:' Numerous scientists from the Hakaraan Empire investigate the asteroids in the Sagwa system in order to develop plans in case an evacuation is needed on the colonized planet. The Council, following the proposal of a renown traveler and survivalist, discusses the possibility of exploring new systems, not only for colonization. *'Praetorian Empire:' The Sequencing of DNA continues apace. The Council vetoes contact with Earth, but a small, particularly religious cult decides that Earth is where the first Praetorians originated, and set off to make contact. The Navy is alerted, and they are pursued across space, before their ship is pulverised as it enters Earth's gravitational field. Tiny pieces burn up in the atmosphere, creating what appears to be a meteor shower. *'West Germany:' Industry improved. *'Brazil:' Nuclear weapons continue to be tested and built, and we build planes, tanks, assault weapons, and other military hardware. Crime is still a serious problem, and more police are deployed to deal with it. We continue to influnece Uruguay, and build bases in the nation, with the governments permission *'Mechs:' The fleets continue to mobilize as plans to extract The Forge are complicated when it is discovered that Earth has sentient life on it. The Mechs consider the consequences of interfering in the lives of these pre-spaceflight organics. *'Soviet Union:' The massive explosion witnessed on the moon scares many of the people as well as the government, as the object that collided with the moon had much less mass than the explosion would appear to be affected by. As such, the Soviets slow down their space missions until the cause of the explosion is discovered. In the meantime, the Soviets continue to support their allies by funding them and supplying them weapons. The offer of the West Germans is denied and the border is to remain closed, as some believe the Americans to be behind the events in space. *'Dravimosian Empire:' The explosion at the containment center is considered surprising, as there was no significant instability or error detected beforehand. The station A.I is questioned as to how such a thing happened, and the A.I is unable to provide a sufficient answer. Now working under the assumption that the station is negatively afflicted, the Aranjan inhabitants are removed and transported to another empty containment center. The cryo chambers are wiped to prevent any possibility of infection from the station A.I. or any malignant programs. The skeleton fleet begins to make its first moves into passing the Sol heliosphere now that the Dravimos's ally the Azaranians are attempting to enter the system. The Meredian crisis unnerves many in the Empire, and the military is further mobilized in case something goes wrong. *'Iocinian Kingdom:' Ships and defenses are built to protect our nation. The military is put on alert in case we come under attack from the strange ships attacking the Meridians. *'Meridian Consul:' The Meridian people wander the galaxy in search of refuge. Thousands of damaged ships carrying millions of frightened people drift across the lifeless void of the galaxy. Behind them the Atlos System has been consumed, destroying the rogue forces for now, and granting the Meridians enough time to escape. At the head of the convoy, King Celulos is passionate and worried, in desperate search for answers. Like the people who lived thousands of years before him, a Great Purge has cleansed the globe, only now the weathered and weak Meridians have the technology to spectate the destruction. Celulos thinks of his father, a brave man after all who sacrificed his life in defense of the people he served. He recounted how the ship silently darted for the ravaged moon, through the fire of a hundred ships fighting and dying, scrapped with burns and blisters. The wreckage that floated off into the void beyond, carrying with it the stories of the crew members who served there, in an endless battle the best they could. The remnants of the Grisro Orden aboard their ships worked tirelessly to understand the attacks, which seemed so strange, yet familiar in tactics and equipment. There was no doubt that the ships were Meridian construction, and the weapons too were Meridian, although quite advanced and updated. The order debated how these people were not true Meridians of course, but yet at the same time they seemed like nothing but. The enemy could not be more real, yet something was off them. Or at least that’s how it seemed to the Meridians, for any Meridian would think his neighbor to be different, when confronted with a plot they had not quite figured out yet. And how could they explain the twins of people, who stared into their own eyes? For those afflicted knew not any different, nor any lack of belief, for when they looked into their own eyes they knew it to be true, and they knew fear. For now the Meridians name the enemy the Widratans, from the word widra, meaning counter/in opposition. 1966.50 *'Japan:' Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Meanwhile, Yumiko Kagamida continues writing a manga called Kamikōchi. *'Oriental Hermit Republic:' Prime Minister Kyōzhou Arimoto is done getting a ship ready, and will be launched soon. The military is built up. *'The Murder:' The Murder fleet within the unknown solar system holds its current position as they fear any movement towards the moon the scout ship crashed on would bring the other space vessels from out of hiding within the system. The fleet within the unknown system sends out their drone ships to scout out the solar system. *'Dravimosian Empire:' The effective destruction of the Meredian nation has put the Empire on edge, and the military is completely mobilized to protect the Empire from any attack. The Empire considers offering the Meredians a place in the Empire, but with no place for them to settle, it would take a considerable amount of resources to either provide them homes or take back their rightful land from their unknown aggressors. At the moment, the government decides to wait and see what happens. The situation regarding the Aranjans is also viewed with concern. While it appears the outbreak is weakening a regional rival, the military is concerned with how costly a war with the Aranjans should be if it gets out of hand. Despite this, the military command makes refinements to its strategy of using the Aranjan as weapons of war should they be needed. *'Soviet Union:' With the events such as the moon explosion becoming more and more fearful to the Soviet government, the Soviets continue to supply their Communist allies with weapons and money to help support Communism worldwide. *'Praetorian Empire:' Half the species on Earth have been sequenced, and around a third stored in the Ark. Work continues. We mourne the destruction of the Meridian Nation, but put ourselves on alert, lest we are attacked by this mysterious force also. *'Republic of Krallia:' Military buildup continues to grow, and conscription is introduced. The Mars colony continues to maintain a stable existence, but has begun abducting cows from Earth for food, and harvesting crops, leaving crop circles. *'Mech Network:' The military is mobilized further as HKs scan the areas around the impact site of The Forge in Mexico. An estimated 9000 people will be displaced by the excavation efforts. *'Decrontyr:' The first Graveworld approaches the beacon in star system N'aix. The local inhabitants are observed and the decision is made to cautiously approach the situation. Category:Return of Battle for Earth Map Game Category:ASB - Aliens Category:Map Games